Jack Vincent
Lieutenant Jack Vincent is a character appearing in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies, as one of the four main characters of Shadows of Evil. He is voiced and motion-captured by Neal McDonough. Biography In his career as a police officer in Morg City, Vincent has had dealings with mobsters and criminals of all sorts. His crooked nature would eventually lead to the city's mayor leading an investigation across the entire police department. In order to avoid arrest, he then proceeded to silence all of his criminal associates, to keep his name clean. On one night, Vincent pays a visit to the Black Lace burlesque club, where he meets the magician Nero Blackstone, the boxer Floyd Campbell, and the dancer Jessica Rose. During Jessica's performance, the four of them are mysteriously knocked out cold. Each of them later wake up in different areas of Morg, finding their left hand branded with the Mark of the Beast. They discover zombies roaming around the city, and attempt to escape, only to reunite in an alley later. A mysterious figure calling himself Shadow Man then asks the four characters to complete the rituals to atone for their sins. Vincent collects his ritual item, which is his partner's badge, and later sacrifices him as part of the ritual. After finishing all the rituals, the Shadow Man reveals that they have opened a gateway to freeing the Apothicon on their dimension. After reading a book located in Nero's lair, the four find out the true nature of the Apothicon, as well as the Keepers. They then proceed to summon the Keepers under the Rift, where they work together to "kill" the Shadow Man (unknowingly to them, only his physical body was destroyed, while his soul is preserved within the Summoning Key). Using the power of the Keepers, they destroy the large Apothicon creature roaming the skies of Morg City, freeing their dimension from the Apothicon's wrath. As the Keepers return the key to them, Edward Richtofen quickly appears and takes it. He thanks Vincent and the others for their efforts, then teleports away. The next day, the Apothicons then destroy their dimension. Quotes Gallery Vincent Closeup BO3.png|Jack lighting a cigarette in the Shadows of Evil intro. Bribery BO3.png|Jack refusing to hand over money to one of his associates. Vincent Revolver BO3.png|Jack killing said associate with his Bloodhound revolver. Jack Vincent BOIII.png|Jack in the player lobby screen. Trivia *Vincent is married to a disloyal wife. *He apparently knew Finn O'Leary, as sometimes after drinking a perk he might say, "Finn O'Leary's whiskey tasted better than this shit." He also seems to know other members of Sal DeLuca's gang, including Sal and Billy Handsome. *His badge number is 9354. The first three numbers are a reference to Group 935. **Additionally, his partner's badge number is 1154, a reference to Element 115. *Vincent was initially curious about Nero, thinking that he might know something about the Apothicon; though later he would be convinced that Nero knows no more than the others, and shows resentment towards him. *He seems to dislike Campbell, though he attempted to form an alliance with him and plotted to take the other two out. *He is neutral towards Jessica, though watchful due to her dangerous nature. *He was shot three times in the line of duty. *In the Last Generation version of Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Jack Vincent is the only character seen in the Zombies menu, not being replaced by any other characters. pl:Jack Vincent Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters